


Big Brother Material

by Faith_the_Border_Collie



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_the_Border_Collie/pseuds/Faith_the_Border_Collie
Summary: When Edward goes hunting, Bella spends the day with Emmett. It was all going well until... Read to find out. Brother/sister bonding. Fluff.
Kudos: 9





	Big Brother Material

**I do not own Twilight**

**BPOV**

"I'm gonna eat with Harry and Sue later, hopefully she can cook up some fish. Are you alright to sort yourself out for dinner?" Charlie called up the stairs to me.

"Sure Dad have fun. I am spending the day with Edward anyway." I called back down to him. I had just got out of the shower and was towel drying my hair.

"Stay safe," He replied closing the front door.

I heard him start the cruiser and drive away. Hanging my towel over the door to dry I pulled on a clean shirt and jeans.

Grabbing my jacket and bag, I made my way downstairs. I placed them on the couch ready to take with me and went to get a snack. Opening the fridge door, I realised how little food there was left. "Need to remember to go shopping. Maybe Esme will want to go with me." I muttered to myself.

Deciding on a bottle of water, I went out to the truck. Clambering inside and turning the ignition. I loved the roar of the engine, it made me feel alive.

Pulling out of the driveway, I made my way to the Cullen mansion.

The drive wasn't long, but I enjoyed the journey none the less. My mind wandered back to the meadow with Edward. The feeling of his strong, cold arms around me felt like home in a way I had never expected. I remembered that Edward had mentioned a hunting trip further afield and tried to remember who he had said was going.

It took me a moment to realised that in my musing, I had driven straight past the junction. Blushing to myself, I turned the truck around. Hopefully no one was close enough to have heard the truck. Blushing harder at the thought, I turned down the long driveway.

No matter how many times I drove down this road, the sight of the glass house would always amaze me. Its fine architecture and the beauty of the landscape was a joy to behold.

Pulling up next to Emmett's Jeep, I noticed that the other cars were gone. "Should have phoned first." I again muttered to myself as I cut off the engine.

I turned to open the door and jumped at the beaming face through the window. "Emmett, you nearly gave me a heart attack! What are you doing?" I panted, trying to get my breath back.

"Woops, sorry Bells. I was in the woods cleaning up a fallen tree for Esme so heard you coming up. Did you really miss the turning? How many times have you driven here? Should get Rose to install a GPS system just to make sure you don't go missing." I blushed hard at his words which only caused him to laugh more. "Everyone is out, but we can spend some time. I got a brand-new game I wanted to play with you. It is perfect for your skill level. Pleeease come play it with me." He begged.

"Sure, I just need to grab something to eat though. I forgot to go shopping last week so Charlies cupboards are rather bare. Do you think Esme will mind me helping myself?" I asked taking his hand to climb down.

He scowled at me, "You know she won't mind." It was only a moment before his face lit up, "Hey, if you are allowed a snack, can I have one too?" Luckily, I had known him long enough to recognise the smirk.

"Sure thing Emmett, I'll grab something to eat and then pop to the blood bank to make a donation. I am sure you can pinch it from there." He laughed loudly at my sarcasm. I loved Emmett; he was like the big brother I had always longed for. Walking into the lounge, I dumped my stuff unceremoniously onto the chair. "You get set up and I'm going to get something to eat.

Walking into the kitchen, I opened the fridge. Peering in, I decided on a chicken club sandwich. Making sure that everything was in date, I proceeded to put it together.

I was very aware of what Emmett was like whilst playing video games. He would play for hours without breaks. I decided to get some other snacks to tide me over. After filling a large glass with water, I started to carry everything back to the TV.

Before I could even blink, everything was set up on the coffee table and Emmett was grinning at me. "I could have carried them myself. Freaky sparkly vampire."

"Do you ever get bored of being a human which doesn't sparkle?" He shot back, his grin getting bigger, "I think in this house you are the odd one out Belly."

I smiled at the banter. This was just what I needed. A relaxed day without stress.

"So, this is called Mariocart. It is essentially a racing game. Do you want to play with the wheel or a nunchuck?" He asked handing me a Wii remote.

Looking between the two options, I decided on the steering wheel. Hopefully, I that would help me in the game. I at least knew how to drive.

"So, you press 2 to go forwards, 1 to go backwards and the arrow keys to throw things." He explained showing me where all the buttons were. "We can choose what speed we want to go at, lets start on the easy one and build it up from there. Do you want to choose the track?"

I looked up from the remote at the TV. Seeing the different tracks, I asked which he suggested. "Well the first 2 collections are the easiest, but it doesn't matter which one we do. We can have a go at all of them if you want."

"Go for the one with the mushrooms, that one looks fun." I said. He showed me how to point the remote towards the screen and click on it. I was appalled by the shaking of the curser when his was perfectly level but managed to make the game start.

After an hour, too many games to count and not a single win, I decided it was time for a break. "You carry on Emmett; I am going to have a human moment." Over the last hour I had gradually become more miserable. Emmett, thinking I was a sore loser, laughed at my pouty face as I walked off.

I was nearly at Edwards bedroom when I felt the tell tail cramp. Oh crap, I thought to myself.

Rushing the rest of the way, I tried not to slam the bathroom door. Pulling my pants down, I saw the spotting. Taking a deep breath and trying not to pass out, I thought through my options.

I was in a house with a vampire.

I was not in a position to be safely driving.

I didn't have any sanitary products with me.

I was well and truly screwed.

Wrapping my knickers in toilet paper, I dragged myself to Edwards bed. Desperate for the comfortable sheets and his scent. A single tear slid down my cheek as I closed my eyes to sleep.

**EmPOV**

I had played 2 more games, and Bella still hadn't come down. Beginning to worry I took out my phone. Unsurprisingly, there was a message from Alice.

_Don't worry, she is going to be okay. Her period came early. You need to get her some Tampons from the store. You are looking for medium flow on the second shelf up. Alice xx_

_Thank you, Alice. Brother Bear._

Smiling at how much the entire family cares about his little sister, he sent her a quick text to let her know where he was going. I had smelt the blood when she went upstairs, but as it was dead, I wasn't bothered by it.

As I reached the garage, I heard her shuffle into bed and hoped she had her phone on her.

I jumped in the Jeep and sped down the driveway. It started me thinking about my Rosie. I knew how hard periods could be for women and I was thankful that she didn't have to deal with these issues anymore, but I knew how desperate she was for a child. It was something that I was unable to give her. I knew she resented this life.

Shaking myself back to awareness, I had reached the store.

Thinking back, I vaguely remember my younger sister staring her periods. She cried for hours in pain cuddled up in my bed. Deciding I would do anything to help, I took out my phone and started searching google.

It wasn't long before I found that heat, chocolate and painkillers were my best bet. Making a mental note, I climbed out the Jeep and made my way inside.

I was only down the first isle when I swore to myself that I would come with Esme next time she came shopping. It was like an alien planet. Bright colours and odd shapes. Things everywhere. Reaching for the nearest item, I saw the words SPAM in big yellow letters. "What on earth is Spam?" I mutter to myself putting it back. Looking up, I saw that the isles were labelled to help you find everything. "Result!"

If I thought getting simple bits would be easy, I much mistaken. The chocolate section contained so many different items. Apparently, they all tasted different according to the labels. Unsure of what Bella would want, it all smelt like dirt anyway, I grabbed a big block of milk chocolate, some minstrels and a bag of marshmallows. Knowing that they were commonly used to make smores, I also grabbed some crackers. Spotting the whipped cream and hot chocolate, I thought why not.

Finished with the food, I made my way over to the health section. On the end were lots of hot water bottles. Deciding these were perfect, I picked up a fluffy purple one that I knew she would love.

Walking further down the isle, I realised that I was well and truly out of my depth. Taking out my phone, I messaged Alice.

_There are loads, which does she need? Are they all the same? HELP._

I knew I was panicking unnecessarily so took a deep unneeded breath. Rereading her earlier message, I looked where she suggested.

The blue box was right there. Feeling stupid, I sent off another message.

_Found them, sorry. Emmett._

Grabbing the box, and placing it with the other items, I walked to the checkout.

Some boys from school had giggled as he walked past. Turning to glare at them, I said "What? Don't you help your sisters when they need you? I sure hope you never get a girlfriend. Grow up and act your age." As I tried to control my frustration, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

_Don't worry, you'll be great. Tulips. Ali xx_

Crazy all seeing pixie. What does she mean by that? Roughly putting the phone away, being careful not to break it, I looked up and saw a small selection of flowers. "I wonder which she would want." I asked myself.

Looking over them all, I remembered the cryptic message. "Thanks Ali." I muttered.

It didn't take long to get back to the Jeep. I had decided that humans were incredibly strange creatures. The boy running up my items had blushed furiously when he saw what I had in my basket. Turning away from him, I had seen the new Angus Thongs and Perfect Snogging movie displayed by the checkout. Deciding that would be perfect for today I had given him a glare and hurried out.

The drive back home was quick. I could hear her heartbeat from Edwards room. The even breathing giving away that she was asleep.

Grabbing the bag, I made my way inside quietly. First, I went into the kitchen to boil the kettle and unpacked the food. I then grabbed some blankets and bundled them on the sofa. Placing the flowers in a vase of water by the window I prepared everything for the movie.

Walking upstairs, I knocked quietly and went in. I placed the box in the bathroom for her along with the pyjamas I knew she left here. "Bells," I said softly as I crouched by the bed, "You alright Bells?"

I saw her eyes flutter as she started to stir. I patiently waited for her senses to return to her. "Up you get Bells. Everything is sorted. You clean up and I'll meet you downstairs." I patted her arm and made my way back downstairs.

I could hear her moving around. Her heartrate increased when she went into the bathroom, but I couldn't understand why. I used the water from the kettle to make her the hot chocolate and fill the hot water bottle for her. Getting the tablets from the cupboard and the other sweet treats, I made my way into the lounge. I wrapped the bottle in the blankets to start warming them for her and settled down to wait.

She arrived quickly, the blush apparent on her face. "Chill Bella, its all good. I got a movie and we can just chill."

Smiling as she looked around seeing what I had done, she lent over and gave me a big hug. "Thank you Emmett."

**Thank you for reading, please review.**


End file.
